


I Like My Body (When It Is With Your Body)

by Ricechex



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: A truly diabetes-inducing amount of icing, Birthday Sex, Bottom McCoy, M/M, tumblr meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricechex/pseuds/Ricechex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr RP Meme I hijacked for fanficiton: Send me a pairing and a symbol, and I'll write the corresponding Smut Drabble.</p><p>Prompt from <a href="">boneslegendaryhands</a>:  ♨ : It’s your character’s birthday. My character brings yours a cake and licks icing off of yours in celebration. (Pairing asked for was McKirk.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like My Body (When It Is With Your Body)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boneslegendaryhands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boneslegendaryhands/gifts).



> Another Tumblr Meme thing: Send me a symbol and a pairing, I'll write a drabble.
> 
> (This one turned into a bit more than a drabble - oops.)

Jim smiled as he walked down the halls of  _Enterprise_ , holding a single cupcake like it was the most precious, most fragile thing in every universe. He nodded at several crew members who stopped to salute him as he passed, even calling out a few simple  _hellos_ to some of the more familiar ones, before stopping in front of one door and punching in the access code.

When he stepped in, he could hear the sonic shower running.  _Perfect_.

He placed the cupcake on the small bedside table with great care, then hurried back towards the door and shucked his boots. The socks were quickly stuffed into them, and next he stripped off his gold tunic and draped it over the chair at the desk. He was considering his options for the rest of his clothes when the sonic shut off.  _Out of time now_.

He took a deep breath, picked up the cupcake, and waited.

It was only another two minutes before the door to the washroom opened, and Bones stepped out, a towel slung around his hips. He rubbed at his face as he stepped into the room, jumping back when he saw Jim standing there.

"Fucking  _hell_ , Jim! What are you doing?”

Jim held out the cupcake. “Happy birthday, Bones.”

Bones looked at the cupcake, frowning. “How… how much  _icing_ is on that thing?”

Jim gave him a half shrug. “Enough that I’m pretty sure the chef mentioned something about diabetes making a raging comeback if I ate this.”

Bones stared at him, then laughed. “I’m pretty sure she’s right.”

Jim grinned. “Then I guess it’s a good thing this is for you.”

Bones eyed the cupcake, his nose twitching. “What kind?”

"Red velvet."

Bones hummed and his eyes closed. “OK. I suppose I could just scrape most of the icing off.”

"Well…" Jim stepped closer. "I might have planned something for most of it."

Bones’ eyebrow rose. “That so?”

Jim nodded. “Yep.”

"And what might that be?"

Jim leaned closer, the cupcake hovering between them. “Lose the towel and find out.”

Bones stared back at him for several moments, then reached down and slid one finger between his hip and the towel, and pulled his hand away from his body. The towel fell to the ground.

Jim resolutely did not look down. He liked to tell himself it was because of his ironclad will and self-discipline, but the truth of it was that he was certain that if he looked down, his plan would be forgotten.

"Now what?" Bones asked. His voice was low and rough and Jim shivered at the sound of it.

"Lie down on the bed. On your back."

Bones nodded once and stepped around him, saying nothing. Jim waited until he heard the bed shift beneath Bones’ weight, then turned around.

His breath caught as he looked at Bones lying there, hands behind his head on the pillow and legs straight out, far enough apart that he looked the picture of comfort. Bones’ head was turned to watch Jim, his eyes looking darker by the second.

"You OK, Jim?"

Jim nodded. “Just love seeing you like this.”

Bones smiled; soft and private, this was the smile Jim loved most, because it was the one that Bones only gave to him. He gave Bones an echo of that smile, licked his lips in a slow, deliberate manner, and walked over to stand beside the bed.

"You know, the other night-" Jim placed the cupcake down on the table again and reached down, trailing his fingertips over Bones’ chest and stomach. "-you told me you didn’t understand why I liked looking at you so much."

Bones’ face flushed. “Jim-“

"No, shut up and listen to me right now."

Bones closed his mouth and watched Jim’s face. Jim nodded, then continued. “You said you weren’t anything special.” Jim licked his lips again and swallowed. “But you’re easily the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen.”

Bones worried at his lower lip as Jim’s hand trailed over his torso again, dipping lower to smooth his palm along Bones’ hips.

"So I’m going to show you everything I love about your body. I’m gonna mark every single spot with a dab of frosting, and by the end of it, you’re going to understand what I see when I look at you. OK?"

Bones trembled, but nodded. “OK.”

Jim smiled at him then, pulling his black undershirt over his head and tossing it aside. His trousers and briefs followed next, pooling on the floor around his feet before he moved onto the bed, kneeling over Bones’ legs.

"First, there’s your feet." Jim reached over and grabbed the cupcake, taking a generous fingertip’s worth of frosting. “I love the way they feel when they lock around my waist; the way they slide up my calves and pull me closer when we sleep.” He dabbed the icing on the tops of Bones’ feet. “I love pulling them into my lap and watching the stress melt away from your whole body when I rub them.”

Bones looked down at his feet and nodded. His gaze traveled back to Jim’s.

"Then, there’s _your_ calves. First time I saw you in shorts at the academy - it was an obstacle course training exercise, and you had on those ridiculously bright red shorts and the red shirt with the academy logo across the chest - I thought,  _Those legs should be illegal_. I couldn’t stop looking at them. And other parts of you, of course.” Jim winked, and Bones just smirked. “But your calves, those…” Jim sighed, and smeared the icing on the side of Bones’ shins.

"Then there’s your knees." Jim dabbed some icing on them as well. "I love how ticklish they are." He crooked his fingers along the underside of them, and Bones laughed, pulling his legs up and kicking at Jim without conviction.

"Asshole."

"You love me."

Bones rolled his eyes and straightened back out. Jim continued.

"There’s your hips." More icing smeared onto Bones’ skin. "God, Bones… If I had days and weeks and months to list all the things that I love about your hips, it still wouldn’t be enough time. I love how they fit in my hands. Love the way they feel pressed against mine. And they way they move?" Jim moaned. "I’m certain there is  _nothing_ in the world that feels as good as you riding me and your hips twisting you  _just so_.”

Jim let out a heavy breath. “OK, this… this is harder than I thought it would be, because right now I really just want to lick every inch of you and fuck you senseless.”

Bones snorted. “Never have known you to be a fan of self control.”

Jim shrugged and gave him a grin. “Why control yourself when there’s so much out there to experience?”

Bones chuckled. “Suppose that’s true.”

Jim nodded. “OK, I’m focusing now.” He took a deep breath, then scooped more icing off the cupcake. “Your stomach could have been carved by a god - seriously, you’re a  _doctor_ , and you’re in better shape than more than half my security and engineering crew.”

"And you know this how?"

"I read your reports about physicals."

Bones flushed and looked up at the ceiling. “Wonders never cease.”

"Hush. I’m worshiping you right now."

Bones let out a bark of laughter, then pressed his lips together and nodded.

"Your ribs. Your ribs hold a part of you I never thought I’d get to see, or touch, or keep." Jim’s finger traced a small heart over Bones’ ribs, right next to his sternum. "Your chest is always warm and calming against my back, when we sleep." More icing over both pecks. "Your nipples seem to have a direct line to your cock, and I know that I abuse that knowledge regularly, but  _damn_ , the sounds you make, and the way you move, and…” Jim swallowed hard as he shuddered above Bones.

Bones reached out and took Jim’s hand. He laced their fingers together and squeezed once before letting go.

"Your arms feel like home." Long lines of icing made their way down Bones’ biceps and forearms. "Your hands have healed so many so often, and I’m no exception there." Dots of frosting were pressed into Bones’ palms.

"And then there’s your neck." Jim scooped more icing off and drew nonsense shapes along Bones’ neck. "You have no idea how much I love to leave marks on it, even if you do run a regen unit over them before you go back on shift. I love the way you tilt your head back and let me in when I kiss your neck."

Jim leaned over Bones and smiled as he grabbed some more frosting. “Your face, too. Your jaw-” Smear. “-your cheeks-” Smear. “-your nose-” Jim’s finger pressed a bead of frosting to the tip of Bones’ nose, and Bones smiled, closed-lipped. “And your lips, of course.” Jim rubbed the remaining frosting into Bones’ lips.

"I love the stretch of your back and the curve of your ass and every single strand of hair on your head. I love your ears and your eyes and the way your cock looks just before I swallow it."

Bones was breathing heavily through his nose, pupils blown wide as Jim keeps talking.

"But nothing -  _nothing_ \- compares to seeing you and knowing that when I get off shift and out of uniform, you’ll be there. Because you’ve always been there, Bones. You’ve never left me, and I don’t know how you do it. But I’m thankful.”

Bones’ eyes were shimmering just a bit, and Jim sucked his finger into his mouth to get the last of the icing off it. He put the cupcake back on the table and looked down at his handywork.

"Do you get it now?"

He didn’t wait for an answer - he shimmied back down the bed and kissed the icing on Bones’ feet, licking at it until it was completely gone. He moved up to Bones’ shins, licking and sucking his way to Bones’ knees, then up his thighs to his hips.

"I love you."

He licked up Bones’ sternum and over his pecs and the heart he drew; kissed Bones’ nipples and got a wanton moan in return. 

"I love every part of you."

He sucked his way across Bones’ shoulders, leaving small red marks that will fade before he’s finished with the icing, but that had Bones’ wriggling beneath him. Bones’ arms locked around him the second he finished with both of them, and he grinned.

"I even love the parts of you that you can’t stand. Like the freckles on your back, and the scar on your left thigh."

Bones watched him and waited.

Jim’s mouth latched onto his neck, and Bones’ bucked up into him, a whine in the back of his throat making Jim close his eyes. He moved over Bones’ neck without hurry, wringing desperate sounds from him.

He kissed the tip of Bones’ nose, and then his cheeks; licked along his jaw line before finally hovering his lips just over Bones’ lips.

"You’re amazing, Bones."

Bones stared at Jim for a moment, both of them breathing heavily. Then he surged upwards and kissed Jim, lips demanding against Jim’s.

Jim tangled his fingers in Bones’ hair, pulled them closer together and canted his hips so that his erection pressed into Bones’ hip.

“ _Fuck_ , Jim, I-“

"Anything, anything, it’s yours."

Bones groaned into Jim’s mouth and nodded. “Drawer.”

Jim reached over and opened it, grabbing the lube they kept stashed there. He popped the cap and coated his fingers. “Love you. So much.”

"Love you, too," Bones said between kisses.

Jim’s fingers circled him a few times before pushing in up to the first knuckle. Bones exhaled, his hands clamped on Jim’s shoulders as he willed his body to relax.

"Take your time, Bones."

Bones nodded, and Jim felt his body begin to unclench; he pressed his fingers further, working them in and out slowly before adding a third. Bones watched his face the whole time, mouth open as he panted and moaned while Jim opened him up.

"God, you’re beautiful."

Jim swallowed as he slicked himself up and shifted closer. He looked at Bones, who nodded, before he began to push in.

Bones’ fingers touched Jim’s cheek, and Jim looked up. Bones smiled at him, and Jim pressed forward completely, pulling Bones up for a kiss. He began moving at an easy pace, his only goal to keep them both engaged in the moment. Bones’ lips against his were still sweet and a little sticky and Jim wanted to keep them exactly where they were for as long as he could. So he kissed Bones with as much passion as he could, and kept his hips moving slow and steady, and let himself sink into the sensations his body was experiencing.

It didn’t last too long, but it was long enough; Bones pulled his head back and took a breath, shifting his hips and helping Jim find his prostate. He gasped as the head of Jim’s cock brushed over it, again and again.

"Jim, Jim, Jim," he whispered, his voice wrecked and desperate. Jim’s hips stuttered, and he reached out to flick a thumb over Bones’ left nipple, reveling in the way Bones arched against the touch.

Jim took Bones’ cock in his hand and began stroking him along with the thrusts of his hips, speeding up as he felt Bones’ clenching around him, the sound of incoherent begging spilling from his lips. Jim was just about at the peak when Bones’ fingers clamped onto his biceps, digging in as he came with a shout. Jim buried his face against Bones’ neck as he felt his own orgasm hit. For a moment, he stayed just where he was, trembling and panting and feeling their sweat cooling between them. Then he carefully pulled out and fall to his side on the bed, pulling Bones over with him and pressing against him again.

"That was…" Bones blinked at him as he caught his breath.

Jim nodded. “Yeah.” He grinned. “You… are fucking  _gorgeous_ , you know that?” Bones’s cheeks were already red from exertion, but Jim was sure they darkened when he said that. Jim leaned in to kiss him again. “Happy birthday, Bones.”

Bones’ hands slid around Jim’s back. “Thank you, Jim.”

**Author's Note:**

> [ **Title taken from E. E. Cummings poem, "I Like My Body."** ]


End file.
